Electronic devices can rely on one or more regulated voltages to provide their designed functionality. Lightly loaded voltage regulators such as low quiescent current voltage regulators can become unstable and provide low performance during transients. Correction of one issue, such as stability, can result the further degrading of load transient performance or other characteristics, and vice versa.